BaD EnD NighT
by LenaFan454
Summary: Treading deep, treading deep, treading deep into the woods, Village girl has lost her way of the path she took, Faded letter in hand and only darkness in her sight She arrived at a mansion in the dead of night.


_**BAD END NIGHT**_

 **A story inspired by the Song "Bad End Night"**

Disclaimer: Music by Hitoshizuku-P, Mix by Yama, Illust by Suzunosuke, Video by TSO. English dub by Chaz

 **Also with the character from the Anime Television series "Death Note"**

Disclaimer: Manga; Written by Tsugumi Ohba, Illustrated by Takeshi Obata and published by Shueisha.

Anime series: Directed by Tetsuro Araki, Written by Toshiki Inoue.

Featuring: Yagami Sayu: As the lead role

Light Yagami: the Master

Near: As Doll #1

Mello: The Maid

Misa Misa: The Mistress

Matt: Doll #2

Mikami: The Butler

Treading deep, treading deep, treading deep into the woods,

Village girl has lost her way of the path she took,

Faded letter in hand and only darkness in her sight

She arrived at a mansion in the dead of night.

Sayu Yagami was walking home through the woods one night. 'Oh great, I'm lost. And I don't have any cell service. Mom and dad are going to kill me.' Sayu thought over and over again. She didn't really remember how she got into the woods, all she remembered was that she was walking home from school on the sidewalk. The next thing she knew was that she was in the woods with a letter in her hand. She didn't open it because she didn't know if it was for her or not. Her parents always taught her not to open anything unless she's sure it's for her because opening other people's mail was an invasion of privacy. 'Who is this letter for?' she thought.

The moon was up in the sky. "God, it's late." she said to herself. She looked to her left and saw some lights. She got closer and closer and saw a mansion. 'Who would live all the way out here?' she asked herself. The mansion was beautiful no doubt, it had a large front gate and it had two stories. The top part painted red and the bottom part painted yellow. And it was huge. She got close to the gate and tried to look for something so she could get it. Sayu accidentally slip on something and pushed it open. She got up and dusted the dirt off her jeans. "That was weird." She said out loud and walked to the door and rang the door bell but, the door opened on it's own.

"Excuse me? Is anyone home?" Sayu asked peaking inside. "Oh my, do you have no place to go?" A boy with green hair and glasses said, as he invited her in. "I am the Butler of the mansion." The Butler said. "Hi. I'm Sayu. This place is lovely." Sayu said. "It is very late outside, would you like to stay for the night?" The Butler asked. "You're Welcome so, Our manor is truly wonderful." A doll looking child with red hair said. "How about some tea to easy the cold?" A blond maid came in with tea and said. "Why hello there. Who might you be?" Somebody said at the top of the stairs. They all looked up at the stairs and Sayu gasped in shock. It was the Master of the Manor. It was _Light_

Everyone gathered around to meet with the new guest. "A meeting like this is defiantly a gift from destiny." Said The Master. "We should party!" Said the doll children. "Oh I don't know." Sayu said, un-sure if she want's to stay here. _'What was Light Doing here? Who are these People? Something is wrong.'_ she thought. The blonded maid grabbed her hand. "I was actually wondering if I could use the phone. I need to call my parents." Sayu said. ' _Wait, are they here? Light's here, maybe they know what's going on?'_ she thought "You can at least eat one meal. It would be really rude of us not to feed you. You must be starving." The Blonded hair Mistress said. Sayu didn't want to admit it but, she was right. Sayu was hungry. The maid led Sayu to the kitchen were a feast was prepared. Sayu had never seen this much food. She sat down at the table with everyone else. They could tell she was tense. The master got up to make a toast. _'Why was Light acting like he didn't know me?'_ "I would like to make a toast to the new guest. To the guest." The Master said. "To the guest." They all repeated and drank their drinks. The whited hair boy whispered to Sayu. "Won't you take a chance to enjoy it so?"

Sayu woke up a few hours later in a bed. 'When did I fall asleep?' she asked herself. Sayu realized it should be morning by now. Why wasn't the sun up? "Hey, you want to know a secret that we kept." The white haired doll boy said. "The clock froze. COME AND TAKE A LOOK!" They said together. They took Sayu to the living room and she saw that they were right. The clock was froze on 4 minutes to midnight. "The...clock f..f..f..froze?" Sayu asked, Horrified. The sun wouldn't come up and the clock was frozen, Light's acting weird, something is defiantly wrong. Horrified, Sayu ran away. She saw a secret room and made a desperate run for it. She opened its heavy doors and screamed. "JESUS!" she screamed. Coffins were all over the floor. "Oh my." The mistress said. "So, I guess you saw it." The master said. "Danger Danger." The red headed doll boy said, smiling. "Hey don't be so scared please." The maid said. Sayu started to run away. "Where are you going?" the white haired doll boy asked. Sayu was starting to run away when, someone grabbed her ankle and she fell to the ground. Sayu looking and saw the doll red haired child grabbed on to her ankle. "You should play the lead role in this crazy night." he said. "Is it going by the script, is this wrong or right?" The white haired doll asked the master. "Well, the question is, one kind of ending will you chose anything and everything is up to you." He said, pointing to Sayu. "Search hard for a happy ending!" The mistress told Sayu. "But, beware if it's wrong there is no returning. You know, the truth may be in the coffins." The butler said and winked. Sayu got up and started running. "What do you think, dear. Will it be a bad end night?" The master asked the mistress. The Mistress just smiled.

Sayu was crying and running as fast as she could when she stopped. "What do I do now? I just want to get back home." She cried. She wanted to find out what was happening. She knew that if she got home, she could tell her parents what's happening and they would help. But, how would she make them believe her? She fell on her knees and started sobbing. She looked up at the clock and it was still frozen. She smiled and she got an idea. "I Fooound it."

Sayu walked into the living where they all were. They all smiled but, those smiles quickly faded away when get got one of the clock hands out from behind her back. "I shall play the lead role in this crazy night." She said. She started smashing their skulls with the clock hand. "I think I have begun to enjoy this role." she said with an evil smile on her face. "RUN AWAY RUN AWAY! MAKE A RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" The Mistress to the others "JUST FORGET ABOUT THE PLAY AND ALL OF YOUR LINES!" Sayu then smashed her skull. "Put a stop to this bad end night!" The Butler called before he died too. Sayu chased Light to the ground. She stand over him covered in the others blood. Madness took over her and she killed him too. They all were killed. But, Sayu knew what else she had to too. She took the clock hand and stabbed herself.

She woke up a little later. "What..what happened?" She looked up and sawthem again. "You did it." The whited haired child said. "You did it. You found the ending. We can go home now." Light said. He hugged. Still confused, Sayu smiled. They all gathered around. "Put a stop to this Bad End Night." They all Sang together. And it went to black.

 _In a worn down room now_

 _consumed by silence_

 _by a unknown shadow an applause_

 _was given_

" _That sure was a good show what_

 _you put on tonight."_

 _and It picked up the letter and began to cry._


End file.
